


Jump The Gun

by Missalyssasecret



Series: Not Casual At All [12]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Grinding, In Public, M/M, Rough Kissing, Slight exhibitionism (performance), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalyssasecret/pseuds/Missalyssasecret
Summary: Adore usually pulls a fan up onstage to make out with when she performs Jump The Gun.  This time, she has a very specific someone in mind.





	Jump The Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Recently re-watching videos of Adore doing this very thing, and couldn’t resist.

“You guys want one more?”

Adore reached down to clasp hands and brush fingers with as many fans at the foot of the stage as possible. Nothing else quite matched the thrill of performing for a live audience whose energy meshed so well with her own. She (and they) was a sweaty mess, covered in glitter and exhilarated. Everything drove the mood higher until she felt full to bursting with it.

”Okay! This next one-“ she paused to down half of her drink, “This next song is called Jump The Gun.”

Grinning, she winked playfully at the roar that went up in response. They all knew what was coming next.

“I’m gonna need someone...” Adore waited out the sea of hands that flew up, indiscriminate of gender and orientation, shouting for her attention. 

“Who’s single? And no lying!” She pointed at the audience at large. “You better be telling the truth.”

Adore made a show of looking around, drawing out the moment. Hopping down into the crowd, she waded into the mass of screaming fans. She paused a few times, grabbing hands and looking people up and down as if she was sizing up the prospects. In truth, she’d known since the show began who she wanted. He’d caught her interest from the edge of the crowd, and her skin tingled with anticipation as she made her way through the set.

The platform boots gave her an extra six inches of height, and she used it to her advantage in keeping an eye on her target. He was half hidden in the shadows of a speaker, body language screaming out shyness but watching her with lust in his eyes. Adore stopped to let a teenage girl take a selfie, kissed someone else on the cheek, and then he was in front of her.

”You,” she pointed, holding out her hand.

He clasped her fingers tightly, ducking his face down against the stage lights and envious stares. Adore guided him to sit on the lone chair, stepping in front of him as the music began. The bass thrummed inside her chest, raced through her veins and lit her senses on fire.

_Walking in, walking sin_

_Everything but a halo_

She posed suggestively, legs spread wide and running a hand over the torn t-shirt covering her fishnet bodystocking. The crowd grew louder, all eyes on her, and she drank in their adoration.

_Leather dress, nothing less_

_Than a villain to take home_

Turning, she advanced on him, straddling his lap and thrusting her crotch against his face. He didn’t need any prompting to reach around and grab her ass, squeezing as she circled her hips. Pulling free, she turned back towards the audience and dropped onto his lap. His hands slid up her thighs and across her torso, cupping her unpadded chest. 

“Fuck, you’re making me horny,” she laughed into the mic, pressing her ass down hard on his erection.

_Love to stare, we prefer_

_Getting boys into trouble_

She threw her head back onto his shoulder, wig obscuring half of his face. His hands didn’t stop moving as the song continued, reluctantly releasing her when she stood and stalked to the front of the stage.

_Let you see, such a tease_

_Want to dance with the devil?_

“Jump the gun, we got the- what?” Adore yelled, turning the mic towards the audience for the chorus, tossing her head to the beat.

She spun on her heel, pulling him out of the chair. He was much more slightly built, and she motioned for him to jump, groping his ass when his legs wrapped around her waist, arms twined behind her shoulders. Their lips met in a messy, open mouthed kiss, tongues and teeth and smeared lipstick mingling behind the curtain of her hair. Adore thrust her hips, bouncing him against her crotch, barely hearing the roar that went up.

Dropping his feet back to the floor, she pushed him down to lie on the stage, straddling him once again and grinding against the prominent bulge.

_Hit the lights, hypnotize_

_Feel the heat, we're on fire_

_”_ He’s so fucking hot,” she sighed breathily, tracing his chin and shoving her fingers into his open mouth.

_Don't believe what you see_

_Cause my truth is a liar_

_Evi-_

_“_ Fuck, he’s so fucking hot I forgot the words!” Their eyes locked as he sucked her fingers.

_Scratch you up if I want to_

_Got my fix, this is it_

_Now I don't even want you_

_”_ But I do.”

As the chorus began again, Adore clutched his shoulders and pulled him up, falling back until he was lying on top between her spread legs. She didn’t even bother with any of the words, grabbing his hair and attacking his mouth. The kiss was filthy, his teeth tugging on her bottom lip. 

Adore rolled her hips up against him, hand locked behind his head as the kiss continued. His erection rubbed teasingly on her loose tuck, and she moaned into his mouth.

All too soon, the music came to an end and she had to release him, arm falling away as she laid there panting.

”I think I’m pregnant,” she groaned into the mic. “You’re coming home with me.”

He didn’t bother adjusting the blatant hard-on tenting his pants, but reached down to help her back to her feet. Standing, she faced the crowd, hands still clasped and pulling him behind her.

”Fuck, you guys were fucking uhhh-mazing! I love you all and I’d make out with all of you but Bianca says I’ll catch something.”

The resultant laughter made her grin widely, tongue darting out to lick at the remains of her lipstick. 

“Goodnight and thank you so much!”

Waving, Adore blew several kisses and dragged him offstage with her, nearly running down the narrow corridor and not stopping until the dressing room door shut. She shoved him against the wall, resuming the kiss while unzipping and kicking off her boots. Finally only a couple of inches taller, she pressed the full length of their bodies together.

”So baby,” she licked his lips, “what’s your name?”

Dark plum lipstick and gloss smeared from nose to chin, Roy grinned and fumbled for the door lock.

”Whatever you want it to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Adore effectively shields his face from the audience’s view, so it’s within the realm of possibility (not probability) that Roy could go incognito out of drag without being recognized.


End file.
